Many individuals have become accustomed to interacting with their electronic devices by a simple swipe or touch of a finger due to the rapid increase in smartphone and tablet use. As a result, automobile manufacturers are turning to touchscreen technology for a variety of applications. For example, many vehicles are being implemented with touchscreens that provide touch controls to control different functions in the vehicle, including the infotainment systems, the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) controls, the navigation system, the backup camera and various settings. In this regard, electromechanical buttons and knobs are being replaced with functionality and advanced applications that are accessed and controlled via touchscreens. However, most modern vehicles integrate a primary touchscreen for interacting with and controlling vehicle functions and applications in a center stack of a vehicle dashboard limiting access to front seat occupants. As result, passengers seated in rear seats of the vehicle cannot reach and access the touchscreen.